The present invention relates to a vehicle door lock control for interconnecting a door of a vehicle.
In JP2001-182403A and JP2005-138696A, a vehicle door lock control comprises an operating lever for releasing locked state according to a door-opening of an outside handle and an inside handle; a release lever connected to a door-latching device; a knob lever moving between an unlocking position where releasing operation of the operating lever can be transmitted to the release lever and a locked position where it cannot be transmitted; and a locking knob manually operating the knob lever from the inside of a vehicle.
However, in the vehicle door lock control, the locking knob is connected to the knob lever via various connecting members such as a rod and a lever, so that the number of parts increases to make its structure complicated.
The locking knob exposed inside the vehicle may preferably have a suitable color to fit with a plurality of interior colors of the vehicle. However, the vehicle door lock control is manufactured with the locking knob in a different part manufacturing line from a vehicle assembling manufacturing line. Then, parts thus produced are connected to doors in the vehicle manufacturing line where it would be difficult to exchange only locking knobs to fit with colors in the interior of the vehicle.